Just Like You
by SanityLost2
Summary: Sweetie Belle wants to become a fashionista and impress her older sister Rarity. Will Sweetie's desire cause a rift to form between the two?


**Just Like You **

by SanityLost

A filly hopped home down Ponyville Street,  
>happily humming a song with a gentle beat.<p>

Her coat was white, as soft as a mink.  
>Her curly mane, was purple and pink.<p>

Excitement welled in this filly Sweetie Belle,  
>because tomorrow at school was show-and-tell.<p>

She had waited all month for that special day,  
>to show her class a rather stunning display.<p>

She finally arrived at a building quite unique,  
>a three story carousel that housed a boutique.<p>

It was The Carousel Boutique (what an original name!),  
>and was home to a seamstress of incredible fame.<p>

The boutique door opened, and in walked Sweetie Belle.  
>"Hey Rarity, I'm home!" She said with a yell.<p>

The designer Rarity, was busy with a dress.  
>When she heard the announcement, she made quite a mess.<p>

The elder white unicorn, stopped her work with a growl,  
>then turned toward her sister, wearing an angry scowl.<p>

"Little sister," said Rarity, "could you be more quiet?  
>You sound like you're going to start a riot."<p>

"Sorry," Sweetie Belle watched her sister fume,  
>"I was just saying hi. If you need me, I'll be in my room."<p>

Some sisters would be miffed at a Sibling's outburst.  
>But Sweetie was used to it, it wasn't her sister's first.<p>

The little unicorn made it to her room and closed door.  
>Then she took out something she'd folded in a drawer.<p>

She took the item out and unrolled it on her bed  
>Carefully she fussed with it until it was evenly spread<p>

It was made of two pieces of fabric, colorful, and very bright  
>Neon green on the left and bright orange on the right.<p>

The stitching was loose in some places, in others, too tight  
>but the little triangular part, in the center was just right.<p>

Some parts of the hem were bare, some were very frilly,  
>sometimes the edges were straight, and other times hilly.<p>

In a few places it was pointed, in others it was round.  
>Nowhere in Equestria, could such a cloth be found.<p>

The greatest minds that ever lived would be confused,  
>as to how this cloth was supposed to be used.<p>

But if you squinted, and looked at it upside down,  
>you could tell that this piece was clearly a gown.<p>

Sweetie eyed this work and said, "Almost done."  
>"Making this gown was really, really fun!"<p>

"Tomorrow morning, show-and-tell will be great!  
>I am so excited, I don't know how I can wait!"<p>

With great excitement. she added some final touches.  
>Then held the gown tightly, in her hoofed clutches.<p>

"Whew finally done," she said, "this will look great on me!"  
>"Soon I'll be a famous fashionista, like my sister Rarity."<p>

Sweetie could just see everypony admire her work.  
>If she was lucky, she might even get her cutie mark!<p>

She put on her gown, then left her room with a hop.  
>But after a few steps, she came to a complete stop.<p>

Rarity stood before her, her eyes went very wide.  
>When Sweetie saw this, she swelled with pride.<p>

"Hey Rarity! Guess what, I made a gown for show and tell.  
>Some parts are kind of rough, but I think it turned out well."<p>

Rarity raised an eyebrow, and slowly tilted her head.  
>"This is a very interesting...pattern for a gown," she said.<p>

Sweetie Smiled "Its not perfect, and it may take a year or two,  
>but maybe one day soon, I can make dresses just like you."<p>

"Sweetie Belle," Rarity sighed, "I don't think that is true."  
>"The career of fashionista, just doesn't suit you."<p>

"Pardon me for being blunt, but your gown is a little...flawed."  
>"The colors clash, it has no shape, and the hips are too broad."<p>

"I'm sorry Sweetie Belle, but this gown does not inspire.  
>You should take it out now, and toss it in a fire."<p>

Tears welled in Sweetie's eyes, in her throat there was a strain,  
>knots formed in her stomach, and she thought of nothing but pain<p>

"I guess you're right" she said with a quiver, "I'm not like you.  
>I guess I was being dumb, trying to do what you do."<p>

She quickly turned around, and ran into her room.  
>The sun's dimming rays, gave it an air of gloom.<p>

Sweetie pulled off the gown, and tore it apart.  
>All of the ripping didn't stop the tear in her heart.<p>

"Fine then, I don't care, what's the point anyway,"  
>she said with a shout, "gown making is stupid as hay!"<p>

Sweetie threw herself on her bed. She cried and she wailed.  
>What was she going to do? She had completely failed.<p>

Rarity knocked on her door and begged her to come out.  
>But Sweetie told her "Go away," in a bawling shout.<p>

Her sister continued to knock, but Sweetie didn't hear,  
>not a word of her sister's calls reached the pony's ear.<p>

After an hour of knocking, Rarity went away.  
>Not long after that, so did any trace of the day.<p>

Sweetie looked out her window, into the crystal night.  
>Her green eyes stared hard, into Luna's full light.<p>

"Luna," she began to pray, "how can pain go away?"  
>"I cried and tore up that dress, but all it does is stay."<p>

A moonbeam fell through the window and landed on a quill.  
>Instantly Sweetie knew, what would warm her heart's chill.<p>

With quill in mouth, she began to pour out her pain.  
>On a scroll, she wrote about darkness and rain.<p>

She wrote about heights, that she would never reach.  
>She wrote about barriers, that she would never breach.<p>

She wrote about horizons, that she could not see,  
>and about the pony, that she could never be.<p>

Once the words were written, a tune crossed her mind,  
>filled with the notes, her sadness seemed to find.<p>

She let the tune escape her lips, mournfully and slow,  
>and with its somber beauty, the pain seemed to go<p>

Once she had finished her song, the darkness wasn't so deep.  
>She was able to lay down, and slowly drift into sleep.<p>

The sun's morning rays woke her from her reprieve.  
>The coming school day, caused her to grieve.<p>

She had nothing to take with her and show,  
>only the worst pain that any pony could know.<p>

Breakfast with Rarity was silent of course,  
>Sweetie tuned out her sister's words of remorse.<p>

The filly packed her saddle bags without a thought,  
>taking with her the poem her agony had wrought.<p>

The walk to the schoolhouse was slow.  
>Sweetie truly didn't want to go.<p>

The day passed like all days did,  
>then the Teacher Cheerilee smiled and said,<p>

"Okay my little ponies, It's time for show and tell!  
>Who'd like to go first? How about you Sweetie Belle?"<p>

Sweetie looked down, and sadly said no.  
>Right after Twist asked if she could go.<p>

Each and every pony, brought a special item,  
>and shared a story, on why it was special to them.<p>

Each pony stood up, and presented tall and proud,  
>while Sweetie tried to disappear in the crowd.<p>

As each pony presented, Sweetie read last night's writing.  
>It was the only thing that kept her from crying.<p>

Once every pony's turn had came to pass,  
>Sweetie was asked to come in front of the class.<p>

Sweetie just sniffed and said she didn't want to go,  
>she said she brought nothing with her, to talk about and show.<p>

Cheerilee saw the paper, and asked if it was a note.  
>Sweetie said it was just a song that she wrote.<p>

The teacher asked if she would sing it for the class,  
>Sweetie said it was terrible, and she should pass.<p>

The entire class was curious, and urged her to sing,  
>because all knew what joy her gentle voice could bring.<p>

Sweetie just stood and sighed,  
>she saw no point in trying to hide.<p>

She walked to the front, her gait heavy, and slow.  
>She didn't want to share her work of woe.<p>

The filly reached the front then read over her song,  
>once she was ready she started singing slow and long.<p>

She sang her song, filled with pain and anguish,  
>that told of the sadness of her unfulfilled wish.<p>

When the song was done, dry eyes were moist.  
>Everyone felt the pain that she had voiced.<p>

Outside the classroom door, sat the pony Rarity.  
>Her tears were open as she sobbed violently.<p>

She had come all the way to town,  
>to apologize for making fun of the gown.<p>

After she heard the song, she was torn apart,  
>she understood how badly she broke her sister's heart.<p>

Once the class had been concluded for the day.  
>Rarity caught up to Sweetie along her way.<p>

"What do you want?" Sweetie said in ire.  
>"Are you gonna say you threw my gown in a fire?"<p>

Rarity cried, "Oh Sweetie Belle, I didn't know,  
>That my criticisms had hurt you so."<p>

"To you, that gown meant so much more  
>I understand now, like I didn't before."<p>

"My words compared to yours will be bland,  
>but I hope that you'll still be able to understand."<p>

"You and I may practice a different art,  
>but every inspiration comes from the heart."<p>

"We see the beauty the world displays,  
>and pay our respects in different ways."<p>

"You use words to say the things my dresses do.  
>If you stop to think, you're like me, and I'm just like you."<p>

Sweetie's sister's words caused her sadness to disappear.  
>Instead of dark clouds, her life was sunny and clear.<p>

The two shared a tight, sisterly hug,  
>and then Rarity pulled her on her back with a tug.<p>

Both ponies' hearts felt much lighter,  
>and the bonds that held them, grew tighter.<p>

The sisters wore smiles luminously bright  
>as they both walked home, into the night.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: A really big thank you goes out to Taranosaurus0.0, Stars Guide, Word-Sight, Criticul94, Vivex and Techogre on FimFic for giving feedback, proofreading, and prereading this poemstory. This is an experiment for me so I'm not sure how well this is going to go. I hope those that read it enjoy it. Please feel free to give feedback, even if you don't like the work! I'm always interested in hearing what readers have to say about my stories.

On a side note, I actually wrote Sweetie Belle's song, but couldn't figure out where to fit it in the poem, so I left it here in the author's notes. I hope you read it and enjoy it as well. If any of you have any idea where I could put it, let me know.

Thank you so much for reading!

**Just Like You**  
>By Sweetie Belle<p>

**Verse One**  
>Stepping in hoof prints I can never fill<br>I want to be like you, but I never will

You're the vibrant star so far away  
>I jump so I can reach you someday<p>

You never look down from your icy throne  
>to see your subject begging all alone<p>

I guess it must be really fun  
>dancing up there in the sun<p>

**Chorus**  
>I'll just keep dreaming my dreams<br>Though I'm wear away at the seams

Things aren't so bad, I'm still strong  
>Even though nights are long<p>

No matter what, I'll carry on  
>I will smile into the dawn<p>

I'll fight until my life is through  
>until I can be just like you<p>

**Verse Two**

You have reached such great heights  
>You must see some amazing sights<p>

Sometimes I want to build myself wings  
>but unicorns can't do such things<p>

I wonder if you can hear up in the sky  
>or see my face as I reach out and cry<p>

I wish you could pick me up into the blue  
>Just so I could share your joy with you<p>

**Chorus**

I'll just keep dreaming my dreams  
>Though I'm wear away at the seams<p>

Things aren't so bad, I'm still strong  
>Even though nights are long<p>

No matter what, I'll carry on  
>I will smile into the dawn<p>

I'll fight until my life is through  
>until I can be just like you<p> 


End file.
